Escapades nocturnes
by Marion Snape75
Summary: Comment Lily a découvert que Remus était un loup-garou...
1. Chapter 1

.

Disclamer : tous les personnages, lieux, etc... décrits ci-dessous sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling.

.

* * *

.

Je vous présente ma première fic. Je ne sais pas s'il y en aura d'autres, tout dépendra de l'accueil que vous ferez à celle-ci et de mon imagination qui, j'en suis sûre, est bien moins productive que vos envies de lectures !

Soyez indulgents. Il y a sûrement des fautes quelque part et certaines phrases sont sans doute mal tournées, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je savait écrire. Alors...

J'espère malgré tout que vous passerez un bon moment !

.

* * *

 **Escapades nocturnes**

Chapitre 1

Lily tourna et se retourna, toujours aussi réveillée qu'elle l'avait été il y a deux heures quand elle s'était couchée. Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, ses camarades avaient rapidement trouvé le sommeil, laissant Lily seule à s'ennuyer et, surtout, à ne pas pouvoir dormir. Elle était sûre de ne pas y arriver avant plusieurs heures et, puisqu'il n'y avait rien à faire, elle décida de se lever en soupirant et de descendre dans la salle commune. Au moins, elle pourrait y allumer la lumière et s'y installer pour lire.

Lily commençait à descendre les escaliers lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit. Elle s'arrêta et tenta de ne pas paniquer en percevant le son caractéristique de quelqu'un qui venait de trébucher, immédiatement suivi d'un juron prononcé par une autre personne proche de la première. Elle eut soudain du mal à respirer, les voix étaient étrangement familières et elle se dépêcha de descendre les dernières marches et se cacher pour espionner par la porte entrouverte.

\- Tais-toi, Sirius, murmura la voix de James, agacé.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si Peter m'a marché dessus, répondit Sirius.

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, gémit Peter.

\- Si vous ne la fermez pas, les avertit James. On va se faire prendre et il ne sera plus questions de savoir qui a marché sur qui !

Lily ne pouvait pas les voir, mais elle n'en fut pas surprise. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'elle soupçonnait James de posséder une cape d'invisibilité. Les quatre garçons avaient nié catégoriquement malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Lily de leur faire avouer la vérité, mais sans succès. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas très malins puisqu'ils avaient évoqué plusieurs fois la "cape d'invisibilité de James". D'autant plus que pas mal de leurs bêtises n'auraient pas pu être commises s'ils n'en avaient pas possédé une.

Lily se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir en tête à une heure si tardive. Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle James avait décliné sa suggestion d'une promenade au clair de lune ce soir ? C'était une nuit claire et dégagée, on y distinguait nettement la lune ronde et pleine. Lily avait pensé que ce serait très romantique mais James lui avait donné une piètre excuse pour expliquer pourquoi il ne pouvait pas accepter. En fait, il ne l'avait pas vraiment fait. Il lui avait juste dit qu'il était occupé. Si Lily avait pu se douter que James avait refusé une sortie avec elle pour aller faire des blagues stupides avec ses amis ! Sur le coup, elle en fut bouleversée et réellement déçue.

L'air abattu, Lily décida de les suivre. Au début, cela lui sembla quasiment impossible car eux avaient une cape d'invisibilité alors qu'elle serait apparue à quiconque se baladait dans le château, mais elle se souvint soudain de la carte du Maraudeur. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle monta rapidement la volée de marches en direction du dortoir des garçons, souhaitant de tout son coeur qu'ils soient tous endormis. Par chance, Peter, James, Sirius et Remus ne partageaient leur chambre qu'avec deux autres étudiants et, effectivement, ils dormaient à poings fermés.

Lily prononça le plus discrètement possible un sortilège d'attraction, se saisit de la carte qui lévitait lentement dans sa direction et retourna sur le palier.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmura-t-elle dans la pénombre.

Instantanément la carte s'activa, révélant peu à peu les couloirs de l'école. Lily repéra les points marqués Sirius Black, James Potter, et Peter Pettigrew. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était bizarre. Remus n'apparaissait nulle part. Lily aurait pensé qu'il serait avec eux. Où pouvait-il être ? Elle chercha minutieusement sur toute la carte mais ne trouva aucune trace du quatrième sorcier.

Lily décida de ne pas se soucier de ce détail pour l'instant. Elle devait se dépêcher de rattraper James et les autres car ils s'aventuraient maintenant en dehors de l'école. Elle s'élança dans le parc en consultant fréquemment la carte pour ne pas les perdre de vue. Ils se dirigeaient à présent vers la Forêt Interdite et, plus précisément, vers le Saule Cogneur.

Au grand dam de Lily, elle baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la carte et constata qu'ils avaient disparus.

\- Mais où sont-ils passés ? se demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle scruta désespérément la carte pendant quelques minutes mais, rien à faire, ils ne se matérialisaient toujours pas. Le bon sens lui imposait de renoncer. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas rester là toute la nuit à attendre comme une idiote. A coup sûr, quelqu'un finirait par la voir et elle se dit que, la seule chose intelligente à faire était de revenir discrètement vers le château et se faufiler tranquillement dans la tour de Gryffondor. Mais cette option ne la tentait pas particulièrement. Lily était déterminée à comprendre ce que les garçons étaient en train de manigancer. Aussi, au lieu de retourner sagement dans son lit, elle continua son chemin dans le parc de l'école. Il faisait plus sombre aux abords de la Forêt Interdite et Lily frissonna légèrement. Elle était un peu nerveuse de s'être aventurée aussi loin.

La lune était pleine et propice aux phénomènes étranges. Elle se souvenait d'avoir entendu dire que des créatures sauvages et dangereuses appréciaient tout particulièrement sortir par les soirs de pleine lune mais elle préféra ne pas y penser et laissa ses idées noires de côté. Le Saule Cogneur était le dernier endroit où Lily avait vu les garçons sur la carte. Elle décida de se diriger vers l'ancestral arbre magique sans savoir réellement à quoi elle devait s'attendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, rien de particulier ne se produisit et elle ne voyait toujours pas les noms des quatre sorciers s'inscrire sur la carte.

Lily observa les alentours. Elle était sur le point d'admettre une nouvelle fois sa défaite et n'osa pas s'aventurer trop près du Saule Cogneur pour des raisons évidentes. Après un certain temps, elle eut même l'idée d'abandonner complètement. Elle devait se résoudre à ne pas retrouver les garçons et continuer ne mènerait à rien.

Découragé, Lily refit le chemin vers le château en sens inverse. Mais avant d'entrer, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil sur la carte. À sa grande surprise, elle vit quatre points représentant les garçons qui surgirent à partir du Saule Cogneur. Se cacher. Ce fut la première réaction qui lui vint à l'idée et elle se dissimula derrière une statue avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur chemin. Cependant, rien ne pouvait la préparer à ce qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle reporta son attention vers l'arbre. Lily haleta, encore sous le choc. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle aurait pu croire la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Au sortir d'un grand trou, elle vit émerger un cerf, un gros chien noir et une petite créature, probablement un rongeur crut-elle percevoir. Mais la chose la plus étonnante est ce qui les suivait. C'était un loup-garou ! Dès qu'elle fut en mesure de se déplacer un peu pour bénéficier de la clarté d'un rayon de la lune, Lily regarda la carte. Elle ne se trompait pas, les quatre créatures étaient en effet James, Sirius, Peter et... Remus.

\- Des Animagi, réalisa Lily avec effroi. C'est ce qu'ils sont, trois Animagi et un loup-garou !

Maintenant qu'elle se souvenait de certaines allusions au détour de conversations, cela devenait évident. Mais jamais elle n'avait fait le rapprochement.

Les quatre garçons ainsi transformés semblaient ne pas voir ni sentir la présence de Lily, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose. C'était une excellente sorcière mais elle se sentait bien incapable de se défendre contre un loup-garou, même avec l'aide de trois Animagi pour la protéger. A tout prendre, elle aurait préféré se retrouver face à un loup ordinaire contre lequel elle aurait peut-être une chance, mais Remus c'était une autre histoire. Il n'était pas seulement un loup-garou, il était avant tout son ami et elle ne voulait pas risquer de le blesser.

Lily n'osa sortir de sa cachette qu'après avoir vu les garçons s'enfoncer dans la Forêt Interdite. Bien qu'elle soit encore sous le choc, elle parvint à rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor sans se faire repérer. Elle se jeta sur son lit et passa le reste de la nuit à repenser à ce qu'elle venait de vivre et de voir.

* * *

La suite c'est pour dans quelques jours...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : tous les personnages, lieux, etc… décrits ci-dessous sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling.

* * *

Ca n'a l'air d'intéresser personne puisque je n'ai eu aucun retour de commentaire mais je poste quand même le chapitre 2 ne serait-ce que par respect pour mon petit garçon de 4 ans qui n'a pas toujours compris pourquoi « maman » a passé un mois et demi sur l'ordinateur pour écrire cette fic et s'est donc beaucoup moins occupée de lui.

* * *

 **Escapades nocturnes**

Chapitre 2 

Lorsque ses camarades de dortoir la réveillèrent le lendemain matin (ou du moins pensaient-elles le faire), Lily n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de toute la nuit et elle était maintenant épuisée et inquiète.

\- Debout ! Toasts et jus de citrouille pour tout le monde ! claironna fièrement Nancy, une de ses amies.

Lily grogna et enfouit la tête sous son oreiller. Nancy était une lève-tôt et ce n'était déjà pas facile à gérer en temps normal. Mais là, il lui fut encore plus difficile de supporter l'enthousiasme inné de son amie.

\- Dépêche-toi ou tu vas rater le petit déjeuner, ajouta Nancy d'un ton plus calme quelques minutes plus tard quand elle s'aperçut que Lily n'était toujours pas levée.

\- Je me sens pas très bien, marmonna Lily. Je pense que je devrais oublier le petit déjeuner et juste dormir encore un peu.

Ce qui n'était pas réellement un mensonge. Elle ne se sentait effectivement pas très bien et savait qu'avec un peu de sommeil tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

\- Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Amanda, une autre élève qui était aussi sa meilleure amie. Veux-tu que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

\- Non, s'empressa de répondre Lily. Je vais bien. Je dois juste dormir un peu plus longtemps.

Par chance, on était samedi et Lily se dit que sa requête passerait complètement inaperçu et que ça lui permettrait également de ne voir personne. Surtout pas l'infirmière de l'école !

\- D'accord, alors, se résigna Amanda en haussant les épaules. Si tu en es sûre.

\- J'en suis sûre, confirma doucement Lily.

Les filles continuèrent de se préparer en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne déranger Lily. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner et Lily sombra dans un sommeil enfin réparateur.

Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard lorsqu'elle entendit Amanda se plaindre doucement mais avec fermeté auprès de quelqu'un.

\- Tu n'es pas censé être ici !

\- Je viens juste voir comment va Lily, chuchota James.

L'esprit encore confus, Lily ouvrit les yeux. Les garçons n'étaient pas autorisés dans entrer dans le dortoir des filles.

\- Elle dort, lui rappela Amanda.

\- Non, je suis réveillée, les informa Lily en s'asseyant son lit.

Elle se frotta les yeux pour s'aider à se réveiller.

\- Hey, Lily ! se réjouit James en souriant. Comment tu vas ?

\- Fatiguée, répondit-elle avec honnêteté.

Puis soudain, elle se rappela les évènements de la veille. Elle regarda son petit ami avec méfiance.

\- Tu n'es pas censé être ici, lui reprocha-t-elle pour donner le change.

\- Personne ne m'a intercepté pour me le rappeler, se défendit James en plaisantant.

Il s'installa au pied de son lit.

\- Je vais vous laisser, tous les deux, décida Amanda. Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose, Lily ? De l'eau ou un truc à manger ?

\- Non merci, répondit Lily en secouant la tête. Je n'ai besoin de rien.

Amanda sortit du dortoir en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Lily se tourna vers James. Elle ne savait pas comment agir maintenant qu'elle savait que James, Sirius et Peter étaient Animagi et Remus un loup-garou. Elle décida de ne rien dire pour l'instant et se donner plus de temps pour y penser.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? se contenta-t-elle de demander.

\- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, répondit James un peu vexé, comme si la réponse était évidente. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Lily lui ait même posé la question.

\- Je vais très bien.

\- Tu en es sûre ? insista-t-il, inquiet.

\- J'en suis certaine, fit Lily un peu sèchement. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, avoua-t-elle en le sondant discrètement. Toi même, tu as l'air un peu fatigué.

James se dandina d'inconfort.

\- Oui, eh bien, moi non plus je n'ai pas dormi assez, tenta-t-il de justifier.

\- Ah bon. Et qu'avez-vous fait la nuit dernière avec tes amis ? demanda Lily.

\- Qu... quoi ?! balbutia James, surpris.

Si Lily n'avait pas déjà su de quoi il en retournait, elle l'aurait de toute façon soupçonné de quelque chose rien qu'à voir sa réaction. Elle fut un peu surprise que James agisse si misérablement. D'habitude, c'était un menteur assez doué. Il était primordial qu'il le soit, sinon, il aurait écopé de dix fois plus d'heures de retenues par rapport à celles qu'il accumulait déjà. Mais elle était déçue qu'il ne trouve pas meilleure excuse, aujourd'hui, pour justifier ses escapades de la veille et la sortie en amoureux qu'il avait annulée.

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu étais occupé, lui rappela Lily. Je suppose que tu avais prévu quelque chose avec Sirius et Remus, voilà pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas sortir ensemble.

\- Euh... oui, avoua James, visiblement soulagé. En fait, Remus ne se sentait pas bien. Donc nous avons décidé de rester à ne rien faire, finalement.

\- J'espère qu'il n'est pas contagieux et qu'il ne va pas me refiler un truc, observa Lily innocemment en cachant sa colère.

James se mit à tousser sans raison apparente.

\- Je suis sûr que tu ne risques rien, tenta-t-il de la convaincre.

\- Très bien, capitula Lily en souriant. Tu devrais peut-être y aller, maintenant. Si quelqu'un te surprend dans ma chambre on va avoir de sérieux problèmes.

\- Tu as raison, reconnut James, en se levant. Je te verrai plus tard. Reposes-toi bien.

Lily acquiesça silencieusement et le regarda discrètement sortir de sa chambre avant de soupirer. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Ca avait été l'occasion rêvée pour annoncer à James qu'elle connaissait son secret et elle n'avait rien dit. Rien. C'était peut-être pas plus mal, après tout. Elle pourrait réfléchir à la façon dont elle allait s'y prendre pour lui avouer qu'elle était au courant de tout.

Il était tard dans l'après-midi lorsque Amanda vint à nouveau la voir.

\- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda son amie.

\- Beaucoup mieux, je te remercie, répondit Lily. Je pense que ça va aller maintenant.

\- Ah, tant mieux, se réjouit Amanda. Et James, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Juste savoir comment j'allais. Au fait, merci de ne pas l'avoir dénoncé.

Amanda haussa les épaules.

\- C'est fait pour ça les amis. Et puis maintenant, tu as une dette envers moi. La prochaine fois que John (à changer) voudra venir discrètement, j'espère que tu m'aideras aussi.

Lily grimaça. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup John et elle ne comprenait pas comment Amanda pouvait accepter sortir avec lui.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, protesta-t-elle.

\- Quelle différence y a-t-il entre moi qui te laisse seule en compagnie de James et John qui voudrait bien lui aussi venir me tenir compagnie ? fit observer Amanda.

\- D'une part, James est juste venu me parler. Alors que John et toi..., laissa entendre Lily en rougissant légèrement. Eh bien, si vous vous contentez de discuter, alors je suis une moldue !

\- C'est pas de ma faute si James et toi refusez de tirer partie de la situation. Si j'avais un petit ami moitié moins beau que le tien et que nous soyons seuls dans ma chambre, ben...

\- Le débat est clos, l'interrompit Lily. Il est hors de questions que j'aide John à venir ici en cachette. Point final.

\- Très bien, concéda Amanda. Mais promets-moi au moins de ne parler à personne de notre relation, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, en convint Lily qui n'approuvait toujours pas le choix de son amie, mais au moins, elle n'aurait pas à aider John à s'introduire dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

\- Merci, Lily, tu es la meilleure ! s'enthousiasma Amanda qui bondit au chevet de son amie pour l'embrasser.

Lily lui rendit son étreinte, ravie d'avoir négocié habilement pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes supplémentaires tout en ayant conservé l'amitié qui les unissait.

\- Je vais me préparer, maintenant, annonça Lily en se levant.

\- Bien sûr. Je vais te laisser, alors, décida Amanda maladroitement.

Tout en s'habillant, Lily laissa vagabonder son esprit sur le principal problème qui la préoccupait. Qu'allait-elle faire au sujet du secret des garçons ? L'intermède avec Amanda lui avait presque fait oublier ce sujet et une solution s'imposa presque naturellement à elle alors qu'elle descendait dans la salle commune. Elle ne ferait rien. On ne gagnait rien en affrontant James, Sirius ou Remus. Sans compter qu'il serait tout simplement maladroit de dénoncer les seules personnes capables de venir en aide à Remus. Alors, c'était décidé, Lily ne ferait rien.

Elle descendit de la tour des Gryffondors un large sourire aux lèvres. Au moins, maintenant elle savait comment les garçons s'y étaient pris pour se trouver des surnoms aussi ridicules ! 

Fin 


End file.
